Young Hearts
by InALandOfKlaine
Summary: [Kid!Klaine] When Kurt pulls his mom out of bed for a day at the mall, he never expected to find more than a new outfit.


**A/N: So, it's been ages since I have written anything - life gets in the damn way too often. But here we are. Been obsessed with Kid!Klaine and I felt the need to write this! There shall be a chapter two, and many more... If you like it, so please let me know! For now, I hope you enjoy :) **

It was nine on a Saturday morning and a young, six year old, Kurt Hummel had ran into his parents, Elizabeth and Burt Hummel's, room begging his mom to wake up. There was only two days before school started and Kurt needed some new clothes. Just to clear things up, Kurt had an entire closet of clothes, probably twice the amount of any more six year old and twice as fashionable, however Elizabeth was never one to turn down a shopping trip. She opened her eyes slowly to find her very determined son at the side of her, chuckling lightly to herself as she buried her head into her pillow before pulling Kurt onto the bed.

"Baby, the shops aren't open for another hour." She told him as she pulled Kurt onto her lap and cuddled him,

"But mommy, I need shoes, and I only have five shirts and I need at least one more bowtie because I don't have a blue one." He went on with big persuasive eyes, "and if we leave now we can get there before the store opens and can have a look at everything!"

"Kurt, baby, you can have a look at everything anyway." She explained, causing Kurt to sigh and climb out of his mom's lap.

"Okay." He reluctantly walked back to his room, "I'll wait in my room with my toys." He frowned wanting to go now.

"I feel sorry for your future boyfriend." Elizabeth said to him quietly as he let the room, knowing that he hadn't heard. No, Kurt hadn't come out to his parents, he was six, but it was a mother's instinct to know these things, right? She rolled over to find Burt stirring in his sleep at the side of her, "Babe, Kurt's in one of his shopping moods, so I'm going to take him out. See you later." She kissed her husband on the cheek before she threw the bed clothes off and headed to the bathroom to shower.

Kurt had been sitting in his room for what felt like forever, marrying and divorcing hi Power Rangers in every combination possible. He'd even made suits and wedding dresses for them.  
As he started growing up, learning to talk and walk, his dad always tried to encourage him to play with a ball or watch football with him when it was on the TV, but Kurt always turned his nose up in favour of a tea party or playing dress-up with his dolls. It was the first sign to his parents that he was different. Elizabeth was never fazed at the thought of her son being gay, but it had taken Burt more time to come around to the idea, not because he didn't like it, or that he was homophobic, he'd just never imagined having a tea party with his son, more like tackling in the back garden and rebuilding cars.

After playing the vicar for around the twelfth time, Kurt's mom knocked on his bedroom door,

"Kurt, Honey, are you ready to go?" She asked as she pushed open the door and poked her head around the door, watching as the boy carefully put his toys away,

"I've been ready for _ages_!" He emphasised the 'ages' as he turned around and walked towards Elizabeth and took her hand.

"Come on then, Kurtie." She smiled and squeezed his hand lightly as the pair headed out of the house and to the car.

The journey was mainly quiet with the exception of Kurt humming along to songs on the radio that he recognised. Elizabeth helped Kurt out of the car once they had arrived at the shopping mall, taking his hand again,

"Remember, stay close to mommy, okay." She told him this every time they went out, but the six year old had a tendency to be distracted something shiny and winder off, causing Elizabeth to panic. He nodded and he did have every intention of not running off, after all else was going to buy his fabulous clothes for him?

"Mommy! Look!" Kurt's face lit up mere minutes after they entered the mall when he spotted a bright pink shirt with a white bowtie embroidered around the collar. "It's so pretty!" he beamed and pulled his mom into the store, almost running towards the item of clothing as his mom chuckled behind him. The boy held the shirt against him, "See, it looks good! Please can I have it?!" The way her little boy was looking at her, his bright eyes and beautiful wide smile, there was no way she could say no to him.

"Okay, sweetheart, but do you want to go and try it on first to see if it fits?" She asked taking his hand again, leading him to the changing rooms.

"I told you it looked good!" He said in an 'told you so' tone before he stepped out of the cubicle he was in with his mom to look in the main changing room mirror, posing a little when he noticed a boy around the same age as him watching. He was slightly shorter than Kurt, but he couldn't decide if that was because of the distance, or because he was looking at he was looking at his reflection, so he turned around and smiled at him. The other boys mom smiled at Elizabeth as the boys held each other's gazes,

"Come on, Kurt, you have to take the shirt off so we can buy it." Kurt blinked and looked to her with a nod.

As he was changing back to the clothes he came shopping in he kept thinking about the other boy, "Mom," he started, "Can we wait out there when we're done? I want to say hello to that other boy." He asked and he mom nodded slowly, "Thank you."

Elizabeth hung the shirt on the hanger as Kurt changed, slightly worried in the back of her mind, but she was going to be there and so was the other little boy's mother, and from the way both boys were looking at each other she knew that this shouldn't be a problem.

As Kurt and Elizabeth sat on the chairs outside of the changing rooms, Kurt swung his legs and forth, "Is he coming yet?" he asked impatiently, "Mommy, he was really pretty." Kurt looked up at his mom with a massive smile on his face, "And he smiled at me! No boy has ever smiled at me, they usually just laugh." He frowned as Elizabeth turned and pulled Kurt into her lap.

"I think that's because they don't know how special you are and, honey, I think that boy is like you too, different and special." She explained to him. She knew one day she would have to explain more to him, but that would do for now because the dark haired boy and his mom had just walked out of the changing rooms. Kurt jumped off his mom's lap and stood hoping that the boy would shop. He did. Both boys just stood smiling at each other, both too shy to say anything,

"Hello." Elizabeth said to the boy, "This is Kurt." She introduced him as she knew he was too shy, "What's your name?" The other boy's mom smiled at Elizabeth, silently thanking her for talking to him.

"Blaine." The boy said quietly, playing with his fingers as Elizabeth encouraged Kurt to say hello, and after a long minute Kurt eventually spoke.

"Hello, Blaine." He whispered, feeling his cheeks warm slightly, "You have a pretty name."

"Kurt's a nice name too." Blaine smiled, finally looking up at the slightly taller boy, "And I thought you looked really nice in the shirt you had on. Mommy says that bowties are my thing." He was beaming, feeling a little more confident.

"I have a whole drawer just for bowties!" Kurt said excitedly.

"Elizabeth Hummel." Elizabeth said shaking Blaine's mother's hand introducing herself.

"Hi, I'm Heather Anderson." Both mothers and sons continued interacting for a while until Elizabeth noticed the time.

"Here, have this." She handed Heather a small piece of paper, "I thought that they're probably going to want to see each other again. If Blaine mentions wanting to, just give us a call and we can sort something out."

"I'm sure he will, look at them." Heather grinned as she watched them together.

"Kurt, Honey," his mom called, "Say bye to Blaine, we have a lot more places to go."

"…But…" The chestnut haired boy protested,

"Don't worry, you will see him again." she smiled and both boys beamed at their mothers and each other."

"I'll see you soon, Blaine!" Kurt chuckled and gave him a hug goodbye.

"Bye, Kurt!" Blaine smiled as he hugged him back and watched him walk away. "Will I really get to see him again, mom?" Blaine asked, looking hopeful, "Because he called me pretty and he loves bowties and I think he's my new best friend." He gushed,

"Yes, baby. I promise you will."


End file.
